Hoy sin ti
by IKUROKA
Summary: Quizá debía perdonarte. Tal vez debía darte tiempo.
1. Todo tiene un final.

—¿Es lo que quieres?

—Me lo has preguntado tresientas sesenta y cinco veces—Soltó una pequeña risa, enternesido por su pareja—¿Qué te he respondido esas tresientas sesenta y cinco?

—Absolutamente sí.

—Disculpen—Gritó Bucky, uno de sus mejores amigos, a lo lejos—¿Alguno se está arrepintiendo? Porque puedo consolar a Steve en cualquier momento.

Tony le lanzó una mirada asesina. Aunque bromeaba, no quería que sus palabras fueran mal augurio en su boda. Bastante había tenido con obligar a ciertas personas a ajustarse a la etiqueta y comportamiento que su gran día requería.

—Puedo arrancarte los brazos en cualquier momento, Barnes—Burló, regresando la vista hacia su futuro esposo—también arrancarte los ojos.

Las risas estallaron alrededor del enorme jardín estilo japonés que Tony se había empeñado en recrear. El eco llegaba a los oídos de quienes estaban a punto de consumar su promesa de amarse para toda la vida. Tony estaba nervioso, tantas veces se había negado a la idea de formar parte del mundo de los que perdían su libertad, y ahora se encontraba encadenado por voluntad propia a ese hombre que le removía cual montaña rusa el estómago. Se había acomodado tantas veces la corbata que comenzaba a sentir que se le cortaba la respiración, o quizá sólo era consecuencia de su misma alteración.

Steve era quien más incrédulo parecía. Él, Steve Rogers, quien tan seguro había estado años atrás de abandonar todo lo referente a su fantasiosa vida en unión, estaba llevando a cabo lo que nunca creyó fuera posible con una persona como Tony Stark, con alguien que pese a todos los años que lo descolocó de su zona de confort, ahora le ofrecía una eterna estabilidad a su lado.

—Yo, Steve Rogers, prometo amarte y respetarte por el resto de mis días. Aún si terminas con mi paciencia y tus malas palabras me obligan a reprenderte. A pesar de las largas noches en vela que me hagas pasar esperando por ti. Sobre todos los problemas y sustos que me provoques al no verte regresar temprano a casa. Te amaré aún si un día, espero no sea mañana—Rió levemente, apenado por su mal chiste-me acerco a tus labios y me apartas, aún si tus ojos me esquivan y molesto me gritas que no me amas más. Yo seré tu espada y tu escudo, seré todo lo que necesites, aún si lo que necesitas es estar solo. Te amo con cada año que tengo.

—¡Esperen, esto es en serio!—Volvió a escucharse la voz de Bucky, provocando un leve sonrojo en el rostro del capitán, y risas en los invitados.

Steve carraspeó la garganta, la presión del momento había hecho que la saliva en su boca se secara—Con cada mal momento que pasamos, que vaya han sido muchos, y te amaré con mi último aliento. Te lo prometo.

—¿Esas son lágrimas?—Cuestionó Loki mientras observaba a Clint, Scott y Quill limpiándose las mejillas.

—Lo siento, hay mucha tierra aquí afuera—Se defendió Scott, sonando somorsmente su nariz.

—Me recuerda a mi boda-Justificó Clint, abrazado de Natasha.

—Quisiera que alguien me hablara así—Sinceró Quill, girando disimuladamente hacia Gamora.

—Yo, Tony Stark—De pronto se sintió incómodo, nunca había mostrado ese lado suyo a los demás, sólo a él, y de alguna manera tenía que salvar su discurso. Era su día, era el centro de atención como siempre. Pero admitía que esta vez todo era diferente, ahora todo era especial—.Yo, el codiciado Tony Stark, te concedo el honor de mantenerme a tu lado para amarte y casi siempre respetarte, por el resto de mis días. Te entrego mi encantador ser para hacerte feliz en esos días en los que te encuentres mal, días que probablemente sean mi culpa—Sus ojos tan perdidos en los ajenos le hicieron olvidar su humor por un momento, el mirar esa sonrisa en los labios que más deseaba devorar le nublaron las ideas—Te entrego lo más preciado que tengo, que es mi libertad. Nunca me había sentido tan completo como lo estoy contigo—Apenado agachó la cabeza, moviendo tímidamente la punta de su impecable zapato negro— Nunca había estado dentro de un terbollimo de emociones como en el que tú me envolviste. Te doy todo lo que poseo, que es mucho, porque todo lo que necesito es a ti. Cambiaste mi vida, me hiciste una mejor persona, y me entregaste lo que siempre me pareció inalcanzable; la felicidad. En este día te doy las gracias por haber llegado a mi vida, por elegirme, a pesar de mi gran lista de defectos, y con la mayor sinceridad que puede tener alguien como yo, te prometo que siempre, aunque no me necesites, estaré para ti.

Los aplausos estallaron a su alrededor, silvidos y flores cayeron a los pies de los enamorados novios que habían sellado sus promesas con un largo y profundo beso.

Era el inicio de una nueva etapa, la prueba de que el amor está en quien menos se espera.

Sus años juntos habían resultado maravillosos, un ir y venir de aventuras, de risas y noches de desvelos. Eran la pareja más feliz en el mundo, cualquiera podía envidiarles con sólo verles a los ojos; la palabra "amor" estaba quemada a fuego en sus cuerpos.  
¿Qué era mejor que salir de fiesta los fines de semana? Pensaba Tony, para seguidamente contestarse que estar con quién por fin le pertenecía. No había nada mejor que esas citas sorpresas en el comedor, con la mesa servida con comida china y unas cervezas que, avanzada la noche, se convertían en botellas de vino. O esos bailes improvisados de los años cuarenta que Steve le había enseñado.

¿Qué era mejor que salvar al mundo? Se cuestionaba Steve, y pronto se respondía que el tener su propio mundo a salvo. Observarlo por las noches, con el cabello despeinado y los hilos de saliva escurriendo por el borde de su boca. Cobijarlo cuando se destapaba y soportar sus constantes patadas cuando se movía. El tener que abrazarlo cuando tenía pesadillas. Estar simplemente para él.

Pero, ¿Qué pasó después? Eso se preguntaban todos a su alrededor, menos ellos. Las promesas habían durado tanto como su futuro, y se habían disuelto cual gotas en un río de agua negra que se llevó el amor por la tubería.

—Estos temas deben pensarse, no son...

—Oh, créame que lo he pensado durante mucho, mucho tiempo—Aseguró Tony, viendo al rubio a su lado lleno de molestia—Ambos estamos de acuerdo.

—Insisto en que...

—Insistimos en que queremos terminar con esto—espetó Steve, recargando bruscamente sus manos en el escritorio—No hay nada rescatable en esta relación.

El abogado sostuvo la mirada brevemente en los ojos de ambos hombres. Su relación era por demás conocida en la ciudad, eran una feliz pareja según los medios, según sus propios ojos.

—¿Están seguros de no poder rescatar nada?—Insistió viendo sus rostros afectados. Tony no levantaba la mirada, y Steve se resistía a girar hacia a él. Ambos mantenían los brazos cruzados y luchaban por mantener esa careta de "me importa poco" —Muy bien, si están seguros, proseguiré con el papeleo. Por favor estén al tanto de sus celulares, los llamaré para su próxima visita.

—Queremos que sea hoy—Se apresuró a decir Tony, no soportando la idea de mantener la convivencia con Steve.

—Lo siento, Señor Stark, pero aún si ambos están de acuerdo, estos procesos llevan su tiempo—Se levantó de la silla y tomó el maletín del escritorio, dirigiendose a la salida–Tomen este tiempo para pensar las cosas. Los veo después, caballeros.

El abogado salió de la oficina y en el camino se aflojó la corbata. Vaya día había tenido con esos dos discutiendo cual perros y gatos en su lugar de trabajo.

—Disfruta de tu última semana haciéndome infeliz—Soltó Steve antes de abandonar el lugar.

—Disfrutarás más tú. Te quedarás con la mitad de lo que tengo—Le reclamó sin dirigirle la mirada. No era tan fuerte aunque quisiera convencerse.

—No quiero ni necesito nada de lo que posees, pudrete en tus porquerías

—Y tu muérete con tu estúpida moral.

—Quizá lo haga—Respondió con una breve mirada de dolor, buscando el rostro del moreno sin éxito alguno—igual que el amor que sentía por ti.

Tony tragó saliva molesto, sintiendo un enorme ardor en la garganta que lo obligó a escupir todo el enojo que le carcomía.

—¿Amarme? No seas cínico—Sus ojos se volvieron llorosos sin autorización. Malditas emociones que ese hombre le provocaba—Amarme no era hacerlo dos días, era toda la estúpida vida. Pero, ¿Qué hiciste? ¡Me descuidé dos segundos y ya estabas encima de Barnes!

—¡Las cosas no sucedieron así!—Gritó el rubio volviéndose a Tony, furioso por aquello que no dejaba de reprocharle—¡Él no es más que mi amigo!

—¿Besas a tus amigos como a él?—Inquirió sintiéndose peor, no queriendo escuchar la respuesta.

—Fue un estúpido accidente de alcohol, Tony.

—Pues ni con medio bar encima he cometido esos errores. Nunca confundí al...nunca te confundí con alguien más.

—Te gusta reprocharme cosas que no pasaron, pero te cuesta recordar las que tú has hecho—Se le acercó amenazante, deteniendose a escasos centímetros para no arrepentirse de sus actos—Dejarme durante noches porque tienes que trabajar, porque el señor Stark está teniendo reuniones importantes en londres.

—Siempre te pedí que me acompañaras, nunca quisiste.

—¡Porque quería estar contigo, solos! ¡Vivir lo que se supone es nuestro matrimonio!—Suspiró cansado—Lo que era nuestro matrimonio.

Tony habría reclamado más, igualmente Steve, pero la verdad era que se habían dicho tantas cosas ya, que seguirse repitiendo lo que ya se sabían de memoria era un enorme gasto de saliva, de tiempo y de enojo que no sentían precisamente hacia ellos mismos.

—Ve por tus cosas y lárgate—Tony desvió la mirada hacia el escritorio, apretando los ojos. Rogando porque lo dejara sólo, de lo contrario se pondría a llorar frente a él y eso era lo mínimo que ya podía permitirse—Es lo mejor que sabes hacer, desaparecer después de tus actos. De una vez te advierto que no quiero ver a Barnes en mi casa, que demuestre la poca decencia que le queda, si es que lo hace.

Steve se mantuvo callado, viendo la espalda de su futuro exesposo. Aún sentía fuertes palabras atascadas en la garganta, pero esta vez no eran de amor, no eran promesas y tampoco eran disculpas.  
Tragándose su orgullo fue. Con enormes sancadas se marchó de la oficina, dejando a quien por años había sido su felicidad.

Tony permaneció en la silla, hundió su rostro entre sus manos. La vida no había sido como esperaba, al final tuvo razón, eso del matrimonio no era más que lanzarte al abismo sin paracaídas. Después de todo, su lugar no estaba con Rogers, y aún así él se había aferrado a esa idea porque su corazón le decía lo contrario. Por esas estúpidas razones era que prefería mil veces no relacionarse con el exterior.  
Sus ganas de llorar se posaron en su garganta, provocándole un dolor asfixiante. Ya ni siquiera tenía fuerza para sollozar, se le había ido junto con ese hombre que sin remordimiento se alejaba de su vida.

El resto de la tarde vagó por las calles, calculando el tiempo en el que Steve dejaría de encontrarse en casa. No tenía valor ni corazón para verlo por última vez, para ver como cinco largos años se iban junto con él.

Pensó que de regreso a lo que quedaría de su hogar, sacaría la cama, o la quemaría, el olor del rubio cabello de aquel soldado permanecía impregnando en la almohada cual perfume, y aunque no la viera a simple vista, su silueta estaba marcada en el colchón. Rompería las fotos y quemaría la ropa que por accidente pudiera olvidarsele, no quería tenerla como consuelo durante esas noches en las que llorara por él.

Deseaba que se llevara todo, incluyendo su corazón, porque de nada le servía separarse de Steve si en su pecho vivía grabado a fuego, al igual que en su fría piel y en su dolorida memoria.

Que gratos momentos había pasado tomado de su mano, escuchando su voz sólo para él, planeando un futuro rodeado de bufandas y chocolate caliente. Le revolvía el estómago y le vaciaba el alma el imaginar que ahora todo eso sería para alguien más. Que habría otra persona a la cual conocer, y que él quedaría como el amargo recuerdo de algo que no funcionó. Como una relación experimental en la que quedaba demostrado que no importa cuánto te esfuerces en alcanzar algo, si no es para ti, no lo será jamás.

La obscuridad de la noche le atrapó en una de esas bancas en las que Steve solía fotografiarlo cuando paseaban. La luna brillaba al igual que en su luna de miel.  
El maldito mundo parecía querer atormentarlo más y una pareja frente a él discutía, seguidamente sonreían y se daban un beso interminable. ¿Por qué no podían arreglar las cosas de esa manera? ¿Cuánto costaba decir "lo siento"? ¿Hasta qué punto habían llegado para que les costara tanto decirse "Te amo"?

Cuando llegó a casa, observó a Steve dormir plácidamente en el sofá. Su rostro estaba lleno de nostalgia, aún dormido mantenía el ceño fruncido, lágrimas secas se posaban en sus mejillas. Se le acercó y se inclinó levemente hacia él. Quiso besar su frente, también quiso despertarlo pero, aunque estaba mal, y pese a lo duro que había sido ese día, quiso mantenerlo una última noche a su lado. Caminó a su habitación después de haber rosado muy débilmente sus labios junto con lo de Steve, se recostó en la cama y abrazó la almohada en la que el rubio reposaba su cabeza a la hora de acostarse.

Nuevamente se atormentó con el hecho que le había llevado hasta ese punto. Steve le falló, él mismo había visto como besaba con tanta pasión a Bucky. A pesar de eso se aferraba a la almohada, siendo incapaz de dejarlo ir, de aceptar que ese hombre durmiendo en su sala ya no lo quería. Había pensado tantas veces que él era su final feliz, que él era su recompensa al final del arco-iris después de la tormenta. Era tan incierto que todos terminara de esa maldita manera. Steve Rogers, el hombre fiel y amoroso que lo conquistó, le había engañado y partido el corazón como nadie en su vida.

Su noche pasó así, una noche tan común en vela, pero tan diferente. Ahora no estaba trabajando o reuniéndose en algún lugar lejano con gente egocéntrica, ahora estaba solo, derrumbado en una soledad que no le permitía escuchar nada más que no fuera el conteo regresivo de una vida a punto de estallar.

Sin darse cuenta se había dormido.

Cuando abrió lo ojos, quiso averiguar si Steve seguía ahí. Salió de la habitación sigilosamente, no quería despertarlo si es que seguía dormido. Sin embargo, en el sofá no había nadie, ni siquiera las cajas estaban en la sala. Entonces suspiró con dolor, sabiendo que todo estaba realmente perdido.

—Buenos días.

La voz de Steve le detuvo el corazón brevemente, sobre todo porque era la primera vez que lo saludaba después de meses.

—Buenos días-dudó en contestar, confundido por su permanencía-Creí que ya te habías ido.

—Lo hice, pero olvidé que me faltaban cosas que recoger. No tardaré, lo prometo.

—No importa, de cualquier manera voy a salir. Hay asuntos que...¿Estás bien?—Se apresuró en dirección al rubio, tomándolo en sus brazos lo mantuvo de pie.

—Sí, perfecto—Quiso tranquilizarle. Tomando su hombro se mantuvo en equilibrio unos instantes.

—¿Estás seguro?—Insistió alarmado

—Esto no debe importarte—Le alejó levemente, no quería que se preocupara por su persona, ya bastante le había hecho sufrir-Voy a terminar.

Tony lo miró alejarse, llevando su mano hacia donde Steve le había tocado para apartarlo. Suspiró cansado. Avanzó y regresó sus pasos, sin decidirse entrar en la habitación. No había podido fingir cuando lo miró flaquear, y no podría hacerlo si el rubio decidía salir de la recámara.

Al final salió de la casa en busca de algo que le despejara la mente. Necesitaba recuperar los cinco sentidos que ese hombre le había hecho perder. No quería pensar en él, ya no quería seguir repitiéndose que aún quedaban esperanzas cuando la realidad era todo lo contrario.

Inconscientemente paró en un bar de mala muerte, de esos a los que acudía cuando no quería ser buscado por nadie ni sermoneado sobre que debía cuidar su salud. El olor a tabaco, sudor y a ebrio sucio le impregnó las fosas nasales brutalmente. Justo como en los viejos tiempos.  
Con las manos dentro de su chaqueta caminó hasta la barra, esquivando a unos cuantos en el camino que, intentado disimular, le buscaban el rostro debajo de la capucha. Desganado tomó asiento, le hizo una señal al barman y pidió lo único que tenían; cerveza. El mundo ni siquiera le permitía perder la conciencia por un momento.

Bailó la botella entre sus manos, observando el reventar de las burbujas. Una vez más Steve volvía a su cabeza. Parecía un maldito masoquista. Era delirante vivir sin él, sin sus risas. El perderlo se había convertido en el trago más amargo que pudo haber probado en su vida. Por él es que estaba cayendo de nueva cuenta en ese lugar, pero, de igual manera, por él, dejó la botella sobre la barra, depositó el dinero y salió de la misma manera en que llegó.

Continuó caminando sobre la acera, alejándose del sonoro estallido de la música cada vez más.

Adentrándose en aquel desconocido barrio, alcanzó a oír gritos de hombres, le pareció que se trataba de una pelea, pero no quiso indagar. Declinó de girar en la esquina y siguió su camino derecho. El celular le vibró dentro de la chaqueta, no quiso contestar, pero el sonido seguía insistiendo. Lo miró sin ánimo alguno, en la pantalla aparecía el nombre de Steve. El corazón se le achicó y por mero gusto de hacerse sufrir un poco más tomó la llamada.

—Tony, ¿En dónde estás? Tienes que venir ahora mismo.

—¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué pasa?—Dijo confundido, prestándole repentinamente atención a Banner.

—Atropellaron a Steve. Está muy grave, necesitas venir.

Si antes sintió el corazón más pequeño, ahora sentía que no tenía. Paralizado a media calle se quedó sin procesar bien lo que había escuchado. Sus ojos enrojecieron como tantas veces a lo largo de esos días, pero no pudo dejar escapar sus lágrimas. Los gritos de aquellos hombres le envolvían de manera violenta, después un balazo le sobresaltó. Para cuando giró en busca de los sujetos, el chillido de las llantas a una gran velocidad le envolvió. Finalmente todo se volvió negro.

El celular cayó en el pavimento, los gritos de Bruce llamándole se apagaron cuando la camioneta lo hizo añicos.

En puntos contrarios de la ciudad, las noticias anunciaban los accidentes de dos de las personas más conocidas de la ciudad; el matrimonio Rogers Stark se encontraba en el hospital, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.


	2. Vuelve a verme

Vuelve a verme

Su mirada parecía pérdida, sin embargo sólo estaba incrustada en el pálido rostro de su esposo inconsciente.

Se sentía extraño.

El frío sudor corría de su frente a sus labios. Saboreando la sal en su boca supo que también estaba llorando.

Habían pasado tres semanas en el hospital, y aunque él no había sido herido de gravedad, Steve no había corrido con la misma suerte.

Imaginó que habiendo sido peor su accidente, Steve lograría salir de igual manera, pero todo fue peor. Nunca imaginó que detrás de un accidente del qué bien podía recuperarse, saldría algo peor como un tumor cerebral.

Era de esperarse que al principio se mantuviera incrédulo, mas cuando miró los resultados supo que no se trataba de una equivocación.  
Estrelló sus manos contra su rostro sin poder ahogar más sus sollozos. Vamos, Steve era inmune a las enfermedades, ¿Qué carajo estaba pasando?

-Sigo sin aceptarlo-Logró articular con dificultad, los labios le temblaban y el oxígeno no le era suficiente-Es un maldito anciano con apariencia de veinte, ¿Cómo es que un maldito tumor le ha hecho más daño que cien malditos años encima?

Bruce le miró preocupado, no era para menos, su amigo estaba hecho un asco mientras se hundía en un gran hoyo de desesperación. Ellos tampoco entendían lo que pasaba, y no sabía que le dolía más, si el ignorar el tema y no poder consolarlo, o el lograr obtener respuesta y no ser capaz de hablarle con la verdad.

-Mantengamos la esperanza, Tony-Apoyó su mano en el hombro ajeno, sintiéndose incapaz de poder decir algo más reconfortante.

-¿De qué estúpida esperanza me hablas?-Dijo sin intención de ofender a Bruce, solamente estaba exponiendo la impotencia que la situación le provocaba-¿De la misma que me llevó a casarme? ¿De la que me cegó para no aceptar que Steve me engañó? O quizá te refieres a esa que casi me provoca morir arrollado por un auto.

-Sé que estás muy herido, pero no puedes encerrarte en lo negativo del problema.

-¿Entonces, qué hago? ¿Imagino que el hombre que amo no está muriendo y me carcajeo porque en cualquier momento abrirá los ojos y me dirá; "Sorpresa, te estaba jugando una broma. Volvamos a casa"?

Bruce calló toda palabra que quisiera decir, ya había caído en cuenta que nada de lo que dijera serviría, y Tony parecía que se ponía de peor humor con cada segundo que pasaba.  
Sabía que no podía entenderlo porque no vivía la situación, sin embargo, bastaba con mirar a unos de sus grandes amigos postrado en la cama para sufrir también.

-Bucky...

Tony giró en busca de su esposo cuando escuchó su voz, pero no se le acercó. Brevemente dejó salir un suspiro que ya no sabía si era de alivio, tristeza, resignación o enojo, simplemente quería dejar de sentirse tan lleno de sentimientos que al mismo tiempo le hacían sentirse vacío.

-¿Qué quieres que haga ahora?-Giró en busca de Bruce, quien le miraba aún con más remordimiento-¿También debo tener esperanza en que en algún momento me llamará a mí?

En la sala de espera se encontraban el resto de los vengadores y Pepper, ésta última había sido compañía para Tony durante las dolorosas semanas que había estado pasando en sus constantes desvelos a cuidado de Steve.

-¿Despertó?-Quiso saber Natasha en cuanto miró a Bruce aparecer.

-No exactamente-Contestó, seguidamente giró hacia Tony, quien se encontraba a su lado con la mirada en el suelo y la mandíbula apretada. Titubeante y sintiéndose peor, se limitó a decir lo que Tony le había pedido-Bucky, Steve te está llamando. Es mejor que vayas.

-¿Yo? Pero, Stark...

-Si te está llamando es por algo-Le interrumpió el castaño, levantando la cabeza con ese toque de superioridad, queriendo mostrar que no le afectaba en nada lo que decía-Y ese "algo" evidentemente no me concierne.

Sin decir nada más pasó de largo ignorando a sus compañeros, Pepper entendió que no se encontraba bien y disculpándose salió tras él. Los demás simplemente chocaron miradas, incomodandose ante la tensión que había en el ambiente. Les parecía admirable y al mismo tiempo riesgoso el que esos dos estuvieran en el mismo sitio sin haberse asesinado aún.

-¡Tony, espera!-Le gritó la peliroja insistente sin que el castaño hiciera gesto alguno de detenerse-¡Tony!

Un contenedor de basura salió volando cuando Tony dió un puñetazo en él. Estaba harto, cansado y demasiado molesto. Se sentía tan estúpidamente impotente de hacer algo. Quería golpear todo a su paso, y ni siquiera eso podía hacer debido al brazo que mantenía inmóvil por el cabestrillo. Odiaba a Barnes con todas sus fuerzas. Por su culpa Steve había sido atropeyado, por su culpa no podía estar con él como debía, porbsu maldita culpa su esposo no lo buscaba a él.

Escuchó el tono del celular a su espalda, su irritación aumentaba, había cancelado por todos los medios las reuniones y citas de su agenda, seguían jodiendolo.

-El señor Stark no podrá asistir-Escuchó que le justificaba Pots al teléfono- De cualquier manera agradecemos su invitación. Hasta pronto.

-Desaste de eso-Ordenó en cuanto la miró colgar-No quiero tener contacto con nadie.

-Tony, no puedes desconectarte tan agresivamente del mundo.

-¿Disculpa? Mi mundo está ahí adentro sin que yo pueda hacer nada. ¿Crees que me importan esas estúpidas reuniones de gente que sólo quiere sacarme provecho?

Una patada más de su parte dio en el contenedor, parecía que todo a su alrededor formaba parte de esa nube negra que de un día para otro se había posado sobre su cabeza.  
Sintió la mano de su amiga posarse en un espalda. Nervioso rascó su nuca, la situación le estaba haciendo actuar como un idiota.

-Lo siento, Pepper-Respiró tranquilo, abrazando a la mujer que no había hecho nada más que preocuparse por él-Estoy algo...¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Quebrado? ¿Herido? ¿Desecho? Todos los sinónimos de muerto en vida.

Pepper le correspondió el abrazo, sintiendo como la respiración del hombre entre sus brazos se aceleraba.

-Tuviste mucha suerte-Sintió la leve risa de Tony en su oído-Te salvaste de este desastre.

El mes se había cumplido, Steve seguía llamando a Bucky entre susurros y Tony seguía haciendose a un lado. Barnes intentó por todos los medios hablar con el castaño, pero éste siempre le cortaba con todo el odio que por él desprendía.

Cuando Steve abrió los ojos, un enorme dolor y un sentimiento de soledad le llenó el cuerpo. Aún si no dormía, el único que permanecía a su lado era Bucky. Fue él quien le informó de lo acontecido durante esos días de su ausencia, ocultando detalles tales como que Tony había permanecido a su cuidado durante su inconsciencia, así como también escondió que el aludido nunca tuvo valor para presentarse en su habitación cuando estaba despierto, prefería verlo dormir y erirse diariamente con suposiciones que cada día empeoraban. A pesar de que Tony no podía verlo, le había pedido en nombre del matrimonio que aún mantenía con Steve, que no le dijera nada de su persona, que omitiera todo lo que hacía por cuidarlo y que se asegurara de mantenerlo seguro en las ocasiones que él no pudiera verlo. Después de todo, Barnes siempre había sido el mejor amigo de Steve, y al haberse convertido, al parecer, en alguien más significante, debía resignarse a que quizá era la persona más indicada para entregarle lo más preciado que tenía.

Para el mal de ambos, el tiempo es algo que no podían detener, y sin importarle siguió avanzando hasta que las cosas se tornaron complicadas para el Capitán.

Su audición comenzaba a fallar, algunas veces se veía obligado a dormir debido a los constantes mareos y las náuseas. No podía probar bocado y su cabello antes dorado comenzaba a desaparecer. Ciertamente el tiempo que le quedaba no era mucho, y la estadía en el hospital hacía más grande su infierno.

-¿En dónde está Tony?-Pidio saber a Bucky como diariamente llevaba haciendo, alejando el plato de sopa que no quería comer.

-Quisiera contestar tu pregunta, pero sabes que las cosas entre nosotros no están nada bien.

Steve recostó su cabeza desganado, ya ni siquiera tenía fuerza para mantenerse sentado. Sentía que su vida era un fósforo que con un simple soplido se apagaría en cualquier momento. Tenía cien años, pero resultaba verdad lo que muchos decían; la vida es demasiado corta.

Tanto tiempo había pasado ya y Tony no iba a verlo, no lo llamaba, no preguntaba por él. Se preguntaba qué había pasado con el divorcio durante todo ese tiempo, si el moreno se había ido de la ciudad, si lo había abandonado, si definitivamente lo dejaría morir solo.

Recordó y repitió todas esas palabras que tiempo atrás le gritó, esas en las que le aseguraba no lo quería.

 _"Por mí no te preocupes, hace tiempo que no me interesas_ "

Pensó en todos esos momentos en los que se cegó por el orgullo, el coraje, y lo lastimó haciéndole creer algo que nunca fue verdad.  
Aceptaba ser un estúpido, no había caído en cuenta de lo que tenía, de lo importante que era solucionar las cosas con la única persona que en verdad quería tener ahí. Para poder juntar fuerzas, para poder sentir que la verdad de su muerte no era tan dura.

Le había hecho tantas promesas, y de eso no había quedado nada, así como tampoco estaba quedando nada de él. Deseaba ir a casa, poder tomar la mano de Tony un última vez, tener un último baile, una última pelea, lo que fuera, pero que fuera con él. Con esa persona que de nueva cuenta le partía el corazón, un corazón del que ya sólo salían latidos para el amor de su vida.

Tony seguía en la sala de espera, esperando saliera Bucky a informarle que Steve se había dormido y así poder entrar a verle. Sólo de esa manera podía ser honesto y decir todo lo que tiempo atrás el rubio no quiso escuchar. Bruce y Pepper habían intentado persuadirle de ir a casa, de descansar antes de que colapsara por falta de sueño, pero Tony se justificaba con estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de vida. Vaya que le gustaba vivir de noche, pero el desvelo acompañado de preocupación le estaba resultando una muy mala combinación.

No le importaba, nunca le había preocupado tan poca su apariencia o su vida misma. Necesitaba estar ahí, pendiente de una nueva alerta de convulsión o de la peor noticia que podía esperarse en un caso como ese.

No tenía duda alguna, se encontraba en el infierno.

-Tony...

-Está bien, entraré ahora-Le interrumpió sin querer escuchar un segundo más su voz.

-No-Le tomó del brazo sin querer discutir más, sintiendo las mirada del castaño quemarle las pupilas-Se niega a dormir hasta que le veas.

Tony sintió un sudor frío recorrerle la espalda. Había anhelado tanto escuchar que Steve le llamara, pero ciertamente era él quien no tenía el valor de verlo a los ojos y fingir que no pasaba nada, que no quería besarlo y que no se estaba muriendo poco a poco junto con él.  
Las lágrimas le traicionaron y se vio obligado a apartarse de Bucky, él era quien menos quería lo viera llorar de esa manera. No permitiría que se burlara de su dolor.

-Te pedí que le ocultaras mi presencia-Intentó que aquello sonara a un reclamo, pero el nudo en la garganta no le permitía siquiera hablar.

-Lo hice, pero no es tonto, lo sabes.

Y vaya que lo sabía.

-Simplemente deseale buenas noches, su condición no le permite estar despierto durante mucho tiempo.

-No-Sentenció limpiando sus lágrimas-Regresa con él y asegúrate de que esté bien. Seguramente para cuando llegues a su habitación ya estará dormido.

-Stark, se está muriendo-Le reprochó casi ofendido, incrédulo ante la actitud del moreno.

-No me digas-Rió con desespero, sintiendo su cordura desvanecer-No es a mí a quien quiere ni es a mí a quien necesita, por eso estás aquí.

-¿Escuchas las estupideces que dices? Está sufriendo y tú te ciegas por tu estúpido orgullo.

-¡Entonces ve a consolarlo! ¡Evita que sufra más por mi maldita culpa!-Nuevamente el temblor en los labios delató su llanto, pasó una mano por su rostro desesperado-Lo has hecho antes, y él sabe que yo nunca regreso por lo perdido.

Bucky lo miró alejarse, y se preguntó qué tan insensible o que tan dolido tenía que estar el moreno para no correr hacia los brazos de un moribundo Steve del que sólo estaban quedando recuerdos.

Tony seguía gritandose lo cobarde que era, no entendía sus emociones y no sabía de qué manera seguir de pie ante la cruda realidad.

"Despierta mañana, Steve, el sol volverá a salir para ti".


	3. Olvido

Olvidó

El olor de la sopa llegaba a sus fosas. Le daba repulsión el sólo tenerla en frente, siempre era lo mismo. Sentía que se burlaban de él, ya sabían que lo único que ocurriría al llevarle esa comida sería hacerlo vomitar.

Respirar se le dificultaba, pero debía hacerlo para al menos sentir que todo el malestar en su cuerpo se iba.

Movió su mano derecha lentamente, le temblaba en el aire. Concentrado se repetía que debía tomar la cuchara, debía levantarla para poder comer. Pero de nueva cuenta no lograba hacerlo, parecía que cada intento era querer levantar el martillo de Thor, y su mano caía igualmente que su destrozado ánimo.

—No te esfuerces, Steve. Estoy para ayudarte.

—No quiero que me ayudes, quiero salir de aquí.

Bucky desvió la mirada hacia el piso, queriendo encontrar otras palabras que no fueran "no puedes" y llevar a su rubio amigo a otra crisis emocional.

La verdad era que sus nervios estaban haciendose trizas, ya no podía mentir casualmente y mantener la mirada en los ojos de Steve. Tampoco podía soportar como el egoísmo de Stark no hacía nada más que acabar con toda voluntad de su amigo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? Largos meses en los que el moreno seguía en pie con su estúpido pensamiento del que en parte él había sido culpable.

—Necesito ver a Tony.

Y ahí iba de nuevo, a estrujarle la poca tranquilidad que le quedaba.

—Steve, ya hemos hablado de esto. Tony no...

—Sé que él está aquí—Sentenció, clavando sus débiles pupilas en los ojos descubiertos de su mejor amigo—También sé que me odia, lo tengo merecido. Pero entiende...hazle entender que ya no me importa nada. No me interesa si me golpea, si desea que muera hoy mismo. Lo único que necesito ya...lo único que quiero es verlo. Pedir que me escuche quizá le parecerá mucho, y sería correr con mucha suerte de mi parte. Sólo pídele que venga, una última vez ayúdame con este capricho. Si su decisión es nuevamente negativa, entonces dejaré de insistir. Te lo prometo.

Bucky lo pensó unos instantes. Restregó las manos en su cabello y cerró los ojos con fuerza. No necesitaba que Steve se rompiera frente a él para insistirle a Tony, ya llevaba haciéndolo todo ese tiempo. Lo difícil era que el moreno quisiera escucharlo de una vez por todas, que le dejara terminar con un estúpido tormento que no tenía justificación. Se había mantenido sereno con él, hasta cierto punto amable debido a la situación que estaba pasando. Sin embargo, el tiempo seguía avanzando, y si Stark seguía negándose a acceder por las buenas, tendría que convertirse verdaderamente en el villano que para él era y arrastrarlo contra toda voluntad junto a Steve.

—Déjamelo a mí—Le palmeó delicadamente el brazo, retirando la sopa que bien sabía que Steve no comería—Iré a decirles que te encuentras bien. Cualquier cosa que necesites, estaré aquí.

Steve le sonrió brevemente, seguidamente se dispuso a descansar. Dormir era lo único que podía hacer bien, además de rezar para que, al abrir los ojos, su esposo se encontrara a su lado.

—¿Todo bien?—Le intervino Bruce fuera de la habitación.

—Lo de siempre—Se encogió de hombros.

—Déjame hablar con Tony, Buck. A ti no te escuchará así te arrodilles.

—No. Te agradezco que quieras ayudarme, pero el que está metido en esto hasta el cuello soy yo—Le tomó las manos, dándose fuerza así mismo por última vez—Haré que me escuche, perdonará a Steve y ambos saldrán adelante. Entonces todos seremos felices y tú y yo tendremos esa linda boda que te prometí.

Bruce río por lo bajo, abrazando al mejor hombre que había podido escoger para él.

—No necesito una boda, sólo te necesito a ti.

—Lo siento, cariño, pero si necesitas tener un anillo para que todos sepan que eres mío, entonces lo tendrás.

En la sala de espera, como ya era costumbre, permanecía Tony a un lado de Pepper, apoyando su cabeza en ella, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por quedarse dormido, algo que no podía. Siempre que cerraba los ojos imaginaba la carita destrozada de su esposo, después gratos recuerdos de su escandalosa sonrisa le albergaban y entonces sufría aun más.

—¿Cómo está nuestro amigo?—Quiso saber Thor cuando llegó a su lado.

—A un paso del colapso—Contestó Tony sin abrir los ojos, agradeciendo que al fin había llegado alguien que le distrajera de su sueño frustrado.

—Creo que se refería a Steve—Puntualizó Natasha.

—¿No es lo mismo?

—Ya, Tony, relajate—Pepper le acarició la cabeza, sabía que poco le bastaba a Tony para desbordar su dolor.

—¿Ya comieron?—Loki quiso romper el hielo. Era verdad que la tragedia le fascinaba, sin embargo, el hacerse amigo de esas personas no le permitía sentirse bien consigo mismo.

—Comeré cuando...

—Stark—Le llamó Bucky, caminando en su dirección.

—Cuando ese tipo desaparezca de mi vista.

—Si te dignaras a mirar a Steve, me iría en el momento que quisieras.

—¿Por qué no te fuiste antes?—Reprochó.

—Este no es lugar para...

—No voy a discutir—Sentenció, interrumpiendo a Natasha—Por última vez, Steve te necesita. Entiende que esto no se trata de ti, ni de mi mí, se trata de Steve, con quien te recuerdo que aún tienes un matrimonio.

—Un matrimonio que tú rompiste.

—¿Yo? ¿No eres tú el que no ha querido escuchar explicaciones? ¿Quién prometió estar para él aun si no lo necesitaba? ¿Fui yo, Stark?

—Te hubiera encantado ser tú, ¿No?

Poco faltaba para que Barnes le abofeteara el rostro, estaba a nada de romperle la cara por su estúpida actitud. Estaba intentado acercarse a él de buena manera por la amistad que en algún tiempo tuvieron y por el cariño que sabía Steve le tenía. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, quizá sus intentos no funcionaban porque lo que Stark necesitaba no eran palabras amables provenientes de, al parecer, el amante de Steve. Lo que Stark necesitaba era que le dieran donde más dolía. Steve ya no era opción, pero el ego y el orgullo eran algo que siempre hacían que pensaras en Tony Stark.

—Pensándolo bien, sí. Al menos yo no me hubiera cecago tan fácilmente como tú. Al menos yo estoy para él. ¿Sabes? Me has dado una buena idea, para él tú no estás, su único apoyo soy yo,y bueno, si es así, aprovecharé cada segundo para hacerlo feliz, algo que tú ya no puedes hacer.

Bucky dió medio vuelta, encontrándose con la mirada de Natasha. Se había dado cuenta de la intención de sus palabras, también sabía la reacción que tendría Tony. Lo único que temía era que por la idea desesperada de Barnes, se los llevaran arrestados y entonces empeoraran la situación.

—Eres un desgraciado—Escuchó la rabia con la que le llamó Tony, seguidamente un golpe lo lanzó al piso.

Pepper se levantó ante la escena, pero Natasha no podía permitir que dijera algo. Lamentablemente era la única manera de arreglar las cosas.  
Thor y Loki la observaron, entonces quisieron saber qué sucedía. Lo único que consiguieron por el momento fue ser retirados del lugar por la agente que, tan pronto salieran del hospital, les explicaría todo.

—Eres un maldito—Tony seguía golpeándole el rostro, deseando haberlo matado años atrás cuando tuvo la oportunidad—¿Por qué tenías que entrar en nuestras vidas?

—¿Qué te pasa?—Burló Bucky, regresando uno de los golpes a la quijada del moreno, sacándoselo de encima—¿No insistías en que me quedara con Steve?

—No tienes derecho de estar a su lado. ¡Yo soy su esposo, no tú!

—Quien lo ha cuidado estos meses he sido yo.

—Igual que yo.

—¿Según quién? Te recuerdo que pediste no se le dijera nada a Steve sobre tu presencia, ni lo que haz hecho por él. ¿Qué pruebas tienes de haber estado aquí además de mi palabra?

Las enfermeras presentes habían corrido junto con las demás personas que de igual manera permanecían en la sala. Bruce estaba tan nervioso, Bucky había llevado la situación un poco lejos, aún así intentaba mentalizarse, no podía preocuparse demás o sería Hulk el que terminaría con todo lo existente en ese hospital.

Observó que la recepcionista estaba al teléfono, seguramente avísando a las autoridades el desastre que sus amigos estaban haciendo. Debía detenerla, mientras tanto sólo escuchaba el veneno que aquellos dos se escupían entre sí.

—¡Mátame entonces, hazlo!—Retó el soldado al hombre agitado que tenía en frente. Le había abierto el labio y sabía que debido al cansancio no podría soportar los golpes—Hacerlo no hará que Steve se recupere.

—¡Cierra la boca!

De nueva cuenta Tony lo embistió con su débil cuerpo. Rodaron por el piso, los sofás estaban desordenados. Los vidrios de los pequeños jarrones rotos se incrustaron el en brazo de Tony y en la espalda de Bucky. Al final Barnes se había dejado vencer, permitió que Tony lo dominara, era la única manera de hacer que lo escuchara.

—¿Ese es el amor que tienes por Rogers?—Tony se carcajeo dolido, deseando que Steve escuchara lo que su mejor amigo decía. Deseando que se diera cuenta de que nadie iba amarlo de la misma manera que él.

—Yo nunca he amado a Steve—Pronunció lentamente, manteniendo su mirada fija, recibiendo un golpe más en la mejilla.

—¿Por qué mierda me lo quitaste entonces?—Desgarró su garganta, y desgarraría igualmente sus puños en el repudiable rostro de aquel vejestorio—Eres un maldito, un bastardo. Voy a matarte aquí mismo, voy a...

—¡Es suficiente, Tony!

—¡Suéltame, Bruce! ¡Voy a desfigurarla la cara!

—¡Tony, ya basta!

—¿Por qué lo defiendes?—Bruscamente se soltó del agarre de Bruce, enfrentándolo en espera de una respuesta con mucha lógica—¿Por qué estás de su parte? ¿A ti también te lavó el puto cerebro?

—No me lavó nada. Lo que pasa es que simplemente no quieres escuchar la verdad.

—Bruce, no—Pidió Bucky desde el piso, intentando ponerse de pie.

—Basta de esto, Bucky. Estoy harto de tener que divirme en dos sólo para mantener un problema que no quieren solucionar. Les juro que si veo, escucho, una discusión más entre ustedes, Hulk saldrá disparado como una maldita bala de un cañón, y será él quien mate a todos en este lugar.

—Dijiste que dejarías que lo arreglara.

—Pero no está funcionando, ¿Sí? A la mierda con quien dice o no la verdad. Ustedes no son los afectados. ¿Qué harán en cuanto el corazón de Steve se detenga? Irán al funeral, llorarán en su tumba por lo cobardes que fueron, se lamentarán por no haber hecho lo que ahora tienen oportunidad, y, ¿Después? Después seguirán su maldita vida, seguirán los malditos años que les quedan sin pensar en los miseros segundos que quedan para Steve.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Banner?—Exigió saber el moreno.

—De que Steve jamás te engañó, nunca tuvo nada con Bucky.

Tony frunció el ceño, sintiendo como cientos de toques eléctricos detenían y revivían su corazón simultáneamente. Sintió que la realidad se había transformado repentinamente, un aire diferente le rodeaba. Incluso le pareció que la habitación se había iluminado aún más, aunque seguía sin entender.

—Es verdad lo que dice Bruce—Exhaló rendido. Honestamente la piedra que había cargado durante tanto tiempo al fin se desvanecía de su espalda.

—Estás mintiendo—Balbuceó Tony, sin entender por qué de pronto Bruce quería traicionarlo también—Puedes decirme las mentiras que quieras, eso no evitará que lo asesine.

—¡Es mi prometido, Stark!

Tony detuvo sus pasos en seco. ¿Había escuchado bien? Seguramente estaba alucinando, y de una manera demasiado fea.

—¿Qué...qué dijiste?

Bruce retiró los anteojos de su rostro, estaba tan cansado de todo ese asunto.

—Bucky y yo estamos comprometidos desde hace mucho tiempo, desde...antes que sucediera aquella escena que viste entre él y Steve.

El moreno comenzó a interesarse en sus palabras. Sorprendido giró lentamente hacia su amigo. Necesitaba verle el rostro, confirmar que no le estaba mintiendo y que no intentaba proteger a su enemigo.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Estaba muy apenado—Confesó con vergüenza—Sabes como soy, quería estar seguro de que en verdad era Bucky a quien quiero en mi vida. Lo mantuvimos en secreto. Después me pidió matrimonio y decidimos que debíamos decirles. En cambio, aquel beso ocurrió y, bueno, lo que pasó después ya lo sabes. Tony, todo fue un malentendido—Se acercó a él y apoyó la mano en su hombro—¿Crees que de haberme engañado, seguiría en pie mi desición de estar a su lado?

—Eres débil—Comentó seco, intentado armar el rompecabezas en su pensamiento—¿Por qué se empeñó tanto en hacerme creer que entre ustedes dos había algo?—Dirigio la mirada a Bucky. Por primera vez no lo observaba con sed de exterminarlo.

—No eres el único orgulloso. Cuando me contó sobre la discusión que había tenido contigo, intenté convencerlo de que arreglara las cosas. Me dijo que había intentado pero que te rehusabas a creerle. Le irió mucho el que dudaras de su palabra, de su honor, cuando asegurabas que lo conocías mejor que nadie. Al igual que a ti, el estúpido ego lo llevó a complicar las cosas.

Tony enredó los dedos en su cabello. Estaba viviendo una muy mala broma, la peor de todas. Caminó en círculos, dando vuelta en su cabeza a esas palabras que por suerte no le habían provocado un coma cerebral.  
Se sintió frustrado, dolido, enojado, muy enojado. Steve era un maldito, un hijo de perra que no se daba cuenta de a qué nivel le llevaba haciendo sufrir.

Se desplomó en el sofá, colocando sus sentimientos en el sitio correcto. Un alivio profundo recorrió su pecho y su estómago. Y es que, la verdad, durante todo ese tiempo, el permanecer molesto por el engaño de Steve, sólo fue una fachada para no derrumbarse frente a sus compañeros. El único que le recordaba aquella escena tan desagradable era Bucky con su presencia, pero el enojo de ese día ya no era nada cuando el dolor por sentir morir al amor de su vida se apoderaba de él día y noche. Lo había perdonado desde hacía tiempo, solamente no quería desplomarse ante Steve. Ahora sabía que no había nada que perdonar, y aunque estaba enojado por la mentira que le llevó a separase de Steve durante tanto tiempo, las ganas insaciables de correr a verle le movieron inesperadamente las piernas.

Quería decirle algo más a Bucky. Lo lo haría más tarde. Ahora que ya no tenía motivos para encerrarse en una burbuja, podía correr libremente hacia quien lo esperaba...pero...

"Bucky"

Se detuvo en la puerta, observando el número de esta. Repentinamente el recuerdo de Steve llamando a Barnes se le interponía. El corazón se le vació, no quería tener ese tipo de pensamientos. Tristemente ya estaban incrustados en él, no podía olvidarlos así nada más.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Tanto tiempo malgastado, tantas cosas hechas. Sus heridas volvían a abrirse, ¿O es que nunca se cerraron? Esperaba que esa armadura de olvido que había creado, perdurara hasta el último día, sin embargo, llegaron esas palabras a mostrarle su error, ha traspasar con arrogancia los muros de su dolor. Era un estúpido, un ingenuo que necesitaba seguir respirando ese aroma para vivir, un derrotado que se aferraba a aquello que quizá volvería a perder.

Pero...pero el maldito "pero" no salía de su cabeza.

Gruñó por lo bajo. El jodido mundo se estaba llendo al carajo y no encontraba el valor que necesitaba, su desfachatez le había abandonado, su razón también.

Sabía lo que era importante en ese momento, estaba conciente de las consecuencias, y aún así los malditos sentimientos seguían ahí, estancados. Formando la barrera más sólida que la suya misma.

Su mano resbaló de la cerradura. Echó un último vistazo a la puerta, dejó escapar su retenida respiración y media vuelta.

Se daba por vencido.


	4. Vencido

Estaba harto de sí mismo, el nivel al que había llegado era por demás agotador. Estaba vencido, cansado, ya nada importaba.

Su espalda daba hacia su pasado, hacia su presente y hacia lo que sería su futuro.

Se daba por vencido, ya no quería tener orgullo si es que era eso lo que le detenía de encontrarse con la persona que más amaba en la vida.

Se daba por vencido, no podía esconder más las lágrimas. Se daba por vencido, ya no era el Tony de antes.

Decidido giró nuevamente hacia la puerta, sin pensarlo giró la cerradura. La puerta se abrió dejando a su vista la muerte. Una muerte lenta y dolorosa que sentía era la suya misma.

Silenciosamente cerró la puerta, y con cautela se acercó a la cama donde reposaba lo poco que quedaba ya de su esposo.

No tenía color alguno, verlo era observar un papel arrugado y maltratado por los años. Su piel se sentía tan diferente, parecía que al tocarlo podía agrietarlo.

Tomó asiento a su lado. Lo único que podía escuchar era su respiración, irregular y titubeante, a nada de comenzar a sollozar.

No podía evitar pensar en aquellos días cuando eran felices, cuando se besaban y abrazan con la misma fuerza de un huracán. Cuando el simple hecho de estar juntos volvía los días más grises en soleados. Cuando el peligro contra el que luchaban se reducía a nada, porque sabían que al terminar volverían a verse, se encontrarían a salvo y entonces correrían a abrazarse. Cuando discutían y enojados decidían ir a la cama, con la certeza de que al día siguiente despertarían abrazados y se verían a los ojos, sonriendo porque un largo beso solucionaría todo.

Pero...ahora todo era evidentemente diferente.

Todo pasaba tan rápido, podía verlo partir aún teniéndolo frente a él. Veía las vacías calles y el frío invierno que lo acogería cuando Steve faltara. Porque sin él, la vida ya no existía, ya no le hacía falta.

Podía extender la mano frente a él, al mismo tiempo que sentía la distancia aumentaba. Observaba la dificultad con la que Steve respiraba, eso le daba un poco de calma. Sabía que no estaba muerto, que seguía ahí. Sin embargo, comenzaba a tener dudas sobre si él mismo aún estaba vivo o si el cruel destino le había dado el pequeño obsequio de marcharse junto su esposo.

Sin él, ya no quería continuar.

—Siempre estaré para ti—Susurró en medio del abundante silencio, acariciando su tibia cabeza en donde antes, habría enredado sus dedos en su dorado cabello—Aun si no soy yo a quien necesitas.

Sintió la culpa en el corazón. Nunca lo abandonó, pero tampoco le dió la paz que tanto buscaba Steve al verlo. Tenía sus tontas razones para no hacerlo por culpa de él, por culpa de los dos.

Lamentarse no llevaba a nada, permanecía conciente de ello. El tiempo no se compra cuando ya es tarde, y estaba seguro de tener las manecillas del reloj dentro de su cabeza, atormentandole por el tiempo perdido, por los recuerdos que ahora se volvían lúcidos, por todo aquello que no hizo y que no vivió. Le parecía que cada latido suyo era un segundo menos para el hombre frente a él, y no encontraba manera de detener su corazón más de lo que ya estaba.

—¿Ves lo que me pasa?—Continuó, intentando ahogar las lágrimas en sus labios—Esto ocurre cuando alguien como yo ama tanto a alguien como tú. Te necesito tanto, siempre, maldita sea, siempre te necesitaré. Eres parte de mí, eres la otra parte de mi balanza, mi bastón, mi maldita conciencia. Verte así es...nunca lo imaginé. Sé que estuve dispuesto a dejarte ir, físicamente, claro. Porque de aquí—Colocó la mano en su corazón—De aquí nunca vas a salir. Estuve dispuesto a dar media vuelta y dejarte ser feliz porque te amo, pero si ese amor no era correspondido, entonces no te quería a mi lado. Ahora te necesito y te quiero conmigo más que nunca, como sé que siempre lo haré...como siempre lo he hecho.

Frustrado limpio las lágrimas de su rostro, intentando controlar sus emociones, evitando lanzarse sobre ese que sabía no podía tocar.

—¿Recuerdas esa promesa, "te amaré por sobre todos los malos momentos que me hagas pasar"? Bien, no creo que esa palabra siga en pie después de todos estos meses. Después de la manera tan egoísta, rencorosa y estúpida en la que me he comportado. Si de algo sirve, no asesiné a Barnes. No porque no quisiera, debo ser honesto, sino porque al fin confesó la verdad que no quisiste decirme. Lamento el haberte orillado a mentir, Steve, es sólo que...La rabia de imaginar que alguien te arrebataría de mi lado, me cegó. La dura posibilidad de perder de nuevo la felicidad me volvio una bestia y no quise escuchar.

Las palabras de Bucky destellaron en su cabeza.

—Sé quién eres, sé quién es el hombre con el que me casé, el soldado más honorable y ridículamente cursi que afortunadamente conocí. Te conozco mejor que nadie, y podría quedarme ciego en este momento y aún así sabría el camino para encontrarte. Eres el anciano más terco e indestructible que existe, así que no te rindas...sólo...continua respirando, ¿De acuerdo? Porque eres tú a quien necesito a mi lado, a quien quiero ver diariamente durante mis años siguientes. No quiero un mundo sin ti, no quiero envejecer sin ti. No quiero vivir sin ti.

Sin pensarlo más soltó sus lágrimas. Ya nada podía hacer. Daba igual si las enfermeras lo escuchaban, si Steve lo escuchaba, si el mismo mundo lo hacía. De cualquier manera, nada le sería suficiente para consolarse. La agonía que sufrían él y su corazón no podía acabarse, y seguramente nunca se apagaría.

Imaginaba un mundo en donde el sacrificio de su alegría valiera la pena, en dónde Steve era feliz con Bucky, pero seguía vivo. Dolía saber que de cualquier manera lo perdía, y sin embargo deseaba tanto la primera que lloraba aun con más dolor.

Siempre sacrificándose inútilmente, y sin poder hacerlo cuando era necesario.

—Te amaré con mi último aliento.

La suave voz de Steve sobresaltó al destrozado Tony que no esperaba estuviese despierto, menos que alcanzara a escuchar ese amargo discurso en el que depositaba lo que quedaba de su alma.

Con desespero limpió su rostro, intentando sacar calma de donde no la había, porque ahora su corazón no sólo palpitaba de miedo y nerviosismo, sino de un amor que resurgía con tan sólo encontrarse a solas con el amor de su vida, diciéndole esas palabras que, a pesar de todo, no olvidaba.

—No llores, Tony—Intentó alcanzar su rostro, sintiendo su pesado brazo resistirse a su orden—Estoy feliz de que hayas venido, y de que no me odies por mentirte de esta manera.

—Bruce me lo dijo todo.

—Es verdad, le debo una enorme disculpa.

—Él lo entendió mejor que yo. Supongo que estás al tanto de sus planes de casarse.

—Sí, Buck me lo dijo hace un tiempo. Pero, por ahora, sólo quiero saber de ti. Luces diferente al Tony egocéntrico de hace unos meses. Siento mucho que estés así por mí.

—¿Quién es el egocéntrico ahora?—Rodó los ojos en un intento de sonreír—Te he dicho todo ya. Estoy en un hoyo negro que me tragará en cualquier momento. No sé cómo detener el tiempo, cómo detener el estúpido cáncer que te está alejando de mí. Siento mucho lo estúpido que fui. Si pudiera...

—Lo sé—Le cayó en medio de un suspiro—Sé todo lo que has hecho por mí durante este tiempo. Por favor, no te atormentes más. Nada de lo que hicimos o dejamos de hacer, podría cambiar esto. Es el ciclo de la vida, ¿no?

—Daría lo que fuera por no verte así.

—Lo has hecho—Le sonrió satisfecho—Has venido, y eso es lo único que me hace sentir vivo. No importa qué pase de ahora en adelante, estás aquí.

—Quisiera...solamente quisiera poder mantenerme firme un poco más.

Cuando se tiene todo en la vida y ésta se vuelve una aburrida rutina que harta hasta al cansancio, se torna imposible la posibilidad de perder algo, de cambiar algo. Dormimos deseando no despertar, vivimos sin apreciar y muchas veces nos hundimos en un vaso de agua. Nos es fácil gritar y maldecir, enfurecer por lo que no nos parece o simplemente no queremos. Deseamos tantas cosas que se nos olvidan las que tenemos.

Ahora ellos lo entendían, y prometían abrazarse con la misma pasión todos los días, si es que el tiempo se apiadaba de ellos, de su cegador ego, de su inútil orgullo, de una vida que deseaban tener y que estaban perdiendo.

Ahora Tony se aferraba desesperado a unos brazos que no tenían fuerza para sujetarlo, a un hombre que no podía estrujar por miedo a hacerle más daño del que juraba le había hecho. Ahora Steve deseaba ser fuerte, ser nuevamente cálido y cumplirle ese amor eterno que una vez juró y que siempre tendría por él.

Ahora alguien dudaba sobre la situación. Burlesco sonreía y ese sufrimiento que veía no le era suficiente. Porque los humanos son mentirosos y olvidan sus promesas tan pronto consiguen lo que quieren. Porque necesitaba divertirse un poco más.


	5. Sueltame

Sueltame

La saliva de sus besos recorría cada parte de su piel, no era frío lo que sentía, si no un calor insoportable que deseaba apagar con insistencia. Las manos suaves y grandes acariciaban con sorna y agilidad esas partes prohibidas para cualquiera, excepto para él.  
El corazón le latía cual si corriera un maratón, y estaba seguro de que ni siquiera en un día de ejercicio excesivo se había sentido tan extasiado.

Sus deseos estaban al límite, escuchar esa voz ronca y excitada le provocaba querer explotar de inmediato. El éxtasis estaba por encima de todo, menos del amor.

Con su frágil respiración lograba alcanzar el clímax, depositando su ardiente alivio en un suave respiro que, en medio de un beso, depositaba en los labios de la persona más importante dentro de su mundo. Sus manos caían entrelazadas con las ajenas y entonces podía descansar en paz, sólo hasta que llegara aquel momento en el que abrir los ojos le mostrara su pesadilla.

A un lado de él yacía Tony, con los ojos clavados en esa fotografía como todos los días llevaba haciendo desde que le pidió lo llevara a casa.

Al principio dudoso, el moreno había hecho todo lo posible, como siempre, para complacerlo.  
El doctor había dado indicaciones, así como también los posibles riesgos de no poder auxiliarlo a tiempo, y sin embargo, a Steve le daba igual. Tan cansado estaba de llorar como de lamentarse,principalmente porque Tony ya hacía demasiado con llorar por los dos.

Tras los meses transcurridos, Steve se había cansado tanto de esa pesadilla que lo único que quería hacer era cerrar sus ojos y volver cuanto antes a ese paraíso aislado que sólo tenía cabida en su por demás cansada cabeza. Deseaba poder mostrarle al moreno lo mismo que él veía cuando dormía, lo mismo que sentía al recordar el pasado e imaginar un futuro lleno de colores para los dos.

Por su parte, Tony no se rendía, y la misma lucha constante por mantenerlo bien, lo desgastaba. Su terquedad no le dejaba admitir la dura realidad que día con día, minuto a minuto, se encargaba de atormentarlo, de gritarle que todo era verdad, y que en cuanto bajara la guardia, un balde de terrible agua fría le caería encima, para congelarlo y posteriormente romperlo en miles de pedazos.

—Tony, de nuevo...

—Steve, cariño, no noté cuando despertaste—.Le cortó en su suave reclamo por descubrirlo de nuevo llorando. Verdaderamente hacía todo lo que estaba en sus manos para mantenerse firme en esa recta final, pero el sólo pensar que precisamente era eso lo que no quería que llegara, le hundía aún más—Me alegra que lo hicieras, traje la esponja y la toalla. Me apresusaré para que no pases frío.

Mordiéndose el labio, Tony dejó de lado la fotografía del día se su boda, y sin poder ocultar el temblor en sus manos, comenzó a retirar las sábanas que cubrían a su maltratado soldado. Pudo verle el abdomen delgado y la tibia piel que antes irradiaba calor. Cada día que pasaba le miraba más pequeño, y su imaginación le castigaba con pensamientos en los que el rubio, sin previo aviso, se hacía polvo.

Tomó la esponja y la humedeció dentro de la pequeña tina con agua. Pasarla por el cuerpo de Steve en esas condiciones le atemorizaba, no quería dañarlo por ningún motivo, ni tampoco alterarlo. Los ojos apagados de su esposo le miraban fijamente, y tristemente, estos ya no le daban una misera señal de lo que fuese que pasara por su mente. Ya no tenían vida, ni luz, sólo un brillo que aún resplandecía cuando se decidía a despertar y regalarle un poco de alivio.

—Tony, quiero pedirte un favor.

—Pide lo que sea-Respondio con la mejor sonrisa que había aprendido en sus breves ensayos en el baño.

—No llores más.

Apenas pudo tomar la mano del moreno, y seguidamente un suspiro que pareció costarle demasiado, resonó desde su pecho.

—Así deben ser las cosas, y así serán. Lamento todo lo que pasó, y todo lo que te he hecho pasar a través de ello.

—No te disculpes por nada—.Correspondió el tacto, nervioso. Temiendo, como siempre, que esas fueran las últimas palabras que escucharía del rubio—¿Por qué te disculpas ahora?

—Porque sé que a pesar de todo, me faltó mucho decirte que te amo—Las lágrimas que escurrían en las mejillas ajenas, le lastimaban más que todo lo que le había pasado, y deseaba con todas las fuerzas que ya no tenía, haber sido más paciente con él— Prometo que a cada segundo lo pienso, y cada segundo me arrepiento de lo tonto que fui. Lo lamento, Tony, no sabes cuánto.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte. Si te hubiese dado el tiempo que querías, no habrías ido a otro lado, no habrías decidido dejarme, no habrías...

—Me diste todo el tiempo que pudiste, y ahora sé que debí ser menos exigente.

Aunque Tony quería insistir en que realmente todo era su culpa, el temblor en sus labios callaba todo lo que pasaba por su mente, y se maldecia por no poder mantener la compostura. Quien sufría era Steve, y entendía que era el castigo que debía pagar por su egoísmo, o por lo errores que sin querer cometió. ¡Pero por todo lo existente a su alrededor! ¿Por qué no podía sacrificarse por quién verdaderamente quería?. Por alguien que lo único que hizo fue enseñarle a querer.

—Te prometo que cuando salgamos de esto, te amaré cien veces más.

La sonrisa de Steve lo decía todo, confiaba en sus palabras, y el saber que el amor seguía ahí, le daba esperanzas que bien sabía ya no tenía.

Con los ojos cerrados sintió el tacto de la esponja sobre su piel, Tony lo trataba con tanto cuidado y cariño que todas las emociones subían por su estómago y hacían un inmenso esfuerzo por no llegar a su garganta. El convencerse de no volver a ver la luz había sido un proceso tan largo como doloroso, y sin embargo era algo que tenía que hacer.

—¿Recuerdas nuestra luna de miel?

Tony había terminado de hasearlo, estaba dispuesto a dejar todo en su lugar para posteriormente regresar al lado de su esposo, hasta que sus repentinas palabras detuvieron sus pasos.

—Me pediste que vistiera de soldado solamente para bailar—.Una risa juguetona se escapó de sus labios, una de esas que dejó sin respiración al moreno y le hizo estremecer—¿Cómo crees que me mire ahora si lo uso de nuevo?

Sin entender a dónde quería llegar, Tony se acercó nuevamente con una sonrisa llena de nostalgia y ternura, y colocó su tibia mano en la mejilla de Steve.

—Apuestamente anciano.

Confundido buscó entre las cajas ya vacías de Steve hasta dar con el traje que bien recordaba. Permanecía en buen estado, aunque un poco arrugado por la manera en que se había guardado. Cuando regresó al lado del rubio, este le hizo una propuesta que le removió el corazón y los recuerdos, algo a lo que no pudo negarse y que al mismo tiempo le daba miedo.

—No puedo ponerme de pie, pero una cena nunca falla.

Al lado de su cama, Tony había colocado una pequeña mesa de noche, en donde, encima de ella, colocó una sopa hecha por él mismo y que sólo él podía comer. Una copa con agua y un pequeño jarrón de cerámica con flores. Para no romper el recuerdo de Steve, también vistió con el elegante traje blanco de aquella noche en la que sus pies no pudieron más.

De esa forma, envueltos en una burbuja, entrelazaban sus manos y Tony acompañaba el silencio con su melodiosa voz, recordando una vez más, que siempre estaría ahí.

 _Every breath you take_  
 _Every move you make_  
 _Every bond you break_  
 _Every step you take_  
 _I'll be watching you_

 _Every single day_  
 _Every word you say_  
 _Every game you play_  
 _Every night you stay_  
 _I'll be watching you_

 _Oh can't you see_  
 _You belong to me_  
 _My poor heart aches_  
 _With every step you take..._

 _—_ Si despertara mañana, ¿Te casarías nuevamente conmigo?—Susurró Steve en medio de una sonrisa cansada.

—Si despiertas mañana, seré al único que veas dándote un "sí".

Entonces Steve continuó escuchando la dulce voz, sonandole cada vez más lejana y tranquila. Sintió los párpados más pesados que nunca, y con lentitud los comenzó a cerrar. Sabía que un anciano como él no podía equivocarse, pero no se trataba de asustar a Tony en medio de su última cita. Así que lentamente tarareó aquella nostálgica melodía, y, finalmente, su mano pudo soltar la de Tony para siempre.


End file.
